Why is it so hard?
by Rockymesky
Summary: Beck and Tori have a little dirty secret bus how will the rest of the gand find out. Read on to find out. R&R guys R
1. I love him

**Chapter 1: I love him**

**A/N:**** I know it's strange that I'm starting with Jade's Point of view but I thought it would be interesting even though it's a Beri/Bori Fanfic, but you know what I just feel like it!**

**Jade's POV**

**We were in last period in sikowits' class which was going so well because I laying my head on Beck's chest listening to his steady heartbeat until Sikowitz shouted out the stupidest question in my life.**

**Sikowitz: So you want to know why cheese is like rancid milk.**

**Idiot.**

**Tori: Nobody asked you that**

**Sikowitz: Oh that's strange. So Miss Vega what were we talking about?**

**Jade: Why ask Tori?**

**Sikowitz: Well because she's Tori**

**Tori: Ha ha**

**I stuck my tongue out at her, I know it's childish but hey who said you can't have a little fun.**

**Tori: We were talking about an upcoming play your writing called 'The Long Shot'.**

**Sikowitz: Oh**

**Tori's POV**

**This class is turning out to be so strange, I mean like this is the strangest Sikowits has been but honestly ever since I came to HA, I kind of gotten used to all this. The only thing I haven't gotten used to over the last 2 years is that 'Beck is Jade's and he always will be' and I just think that's really strange and unfair AND NOT RIGHT! I LOVE him. True Chizz**

**Jade: SIKOWITZ**

**Sikowitz: YES JADE! **

**Cat: WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?**

**I love Cat she's so sweet and kind and odd and… well there's a lot of words I can use to describe Cat but I think I'm just gonna stop it at that.**

**Beck: Can we please just talk more about 'The long shot'**

**Sikowitz: What are you talking about?**

**Andre: I think he's talking about your play.**

**Sikowitz: Oh right… that… I lied.**

**The Whole Class: WHAT!**

**It's like the bell just knew when to ring and like a light Sikowitz had gone leaving us all confused about what was going on. I left with Andre, Cat and Robbie to go get Lunch we sat down with Beck and Jade who were already there… well obviously and they looked as miserable.**

**Beck's POV**

**I can't what just happened. Me and Jade just had the worst fight ever and I didn't even understand what it was about, she just started shouting at me just because some girls were looking at me. Is it really my fault that girls look at me? Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie just came and sat down with us. Now everything is starting to tense and I really do hate it when it gets like this. I just feel like getting up and walking away… in fact I will just walk away. Bye!**

**Tori's POV**

**Andre: Beck. Wait up**

**Andre started following Beck and trying to find him. I wonder what's wrong with Beck and as soon as I thought that Jade got up and left as well so it was only me, Cat and Robbie left sitting at the table all alone with no one but us and our thoughts. **

**Cat: That was strange.**

**Robbie: Yeah, really strange.**

**I need to know what happened. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.**

Tori Vega:

Okay, something strange at lunch just happened and it smells fishy, and I'm not just talking about Cat's Tuna Melt.

Mood: Suspicious

**A/N:**** Okay, so 1 chapter down, don't know how many more to go, If your still reading this then check out my Shake it up! Story called 'The beginning' and don't forget to review.**


	2. So now the truth comes out

**Chapter 2: So now the truth comes out**

**Tori's POV**

**I'm walking over to Beck's place to try and get some answers and really hoping that I would succeed. When I got there I didn't knock straight away just to make sure that no one else there and strangest thing was that all I could hear was soft murmurs of crying. Strange.**

*****KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*****

**Beck: Who is it?**

**Tori: Beck it's me, Tori**

**Beck: It's open**

**Tori: Beck, what's wrong, you've been acting sad all day?**

**His eyes were red and he had tear stains on his face. Man, Jade must have really hurt him.**

**Beck: Don't worry Tor, I'm fine**

**Tori: Don't lie to me!**

**Beck: I'm fine**

**Tori: Oh really, so you don't mind if I ask you some questions about what happened at lunch.**

**Beck: Not at all**

**Beck's POV**

**Oh Shit! Tori's gonna start asking questions about Lunch and she's gonna find out about me and Jade's break up. -_-**

**Tori: Where did you run off to at Lunch?**

**Beck: I went to get my books for our next class**

**Tori: But you skipped last period and last period was sikowits**

**Beck I didn't feel well and it was a notebook to write stuff down**

**Tori: You never write stuff down**

**Beck: Well, today I just felt like it**

**Tori: Okay, What happened between you and Jade?**

**I stayed silent, I didn't know what to say to her and obviously she had a clue of what was going.**

**Tori: Don't tell me you and Jade broke up ****again****.**

**She found out my secret and I guess I had no choice but to to tell her what was going on.**

**Beck: I have to tell you what happened right?**

**Tori: Beck, you know me better than this, of course you do.**

*****FLASHBACK*****

**Beck: Why are you always so jealous?**

**Jade: I'M NOT ANGRY**

**Beck: Oh really, then why did you just punch Jessica in her face?**

**Jade: Because she was flirting with you.**

**Beck: No she wasn't **

**Jade: What was she doing then?**

**Beck: She was asking me I fi was gonna audition for the end of semester play.**

**Jade: Well are you?**

**Beck: Of course I am**

**Jade: Oh**

**Beck: Look Jade, I'm not gonna be with someone who doesn't trust me to be alone with my friends.**

**Jade: Beck don't say it**

**Beck: Jade I really think we nee-**

**Jade: BECK**

**Beck: I'm breaking up with you**

**She screamed and went to her locker and pulled out her scissors that Cat got her for Christmas and tried to throw them at me but missed and I ran away.**

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

**Tori: Whoa**

**Beck: I know**

**Tori: What are you gonna do about Jade?**

**Beck: Nothing**

**Tori: But she loves you**

**Beck: But I love you**

**Why did I just say that, I hope she didn't hear that. **

**Tori: Did you just say that you love me?**

**Dammnit she heard **

**Tori: Well**

**Beck: Yes I did but Tori please don't hate me**

**Tori: Beck, I don't hate you **

**Beck: Really**

**Tori: I-I**

**Beck: Please don't say all that shit about how 'I don't like you in th-**

**I cut off by lips crashing onto my lips and all I did was deepen the kiss, all I could feel was sparks flying around the room.**

**Tori: I love you **

**Beck: I love you too**

**Beck: Will you go out with me?**

**Tori: Of Course, I will**

**Beck: Pick you up tomorrow at seven?**

**Tori: Sure**

**We watched a movie and by the time the movie was over it was 9.00pm and time for Tori to go home, I drove her home and watched her go home.**

**This was the Best day ever!**

*****Next Day*****

*****Hollywood Arts*****

**Jade: Can we please talk about.**

**Beck: There's nothing to talk about**

**Jade: Yes there is**

**Beck: And what would that be**

**Jade: You're going to be going out with Vega, oh and you kissed her too.**

**Beck: How do you know that?**

**Jade: I do now, Oh Tori**

**Beck: Jade don't **

**Jade picked up the double chocolate cake that Berf had made for his birthday and threw it at Tori. Jade walked up to Tori and spat at her.**

**Jade: That will teach you to stay away from Beck.**

**A/N: ****Hope you enjoyed. Please Review**


End file.
